


Forever and Always

by Zenalita_99



Category: Bo Jun Yi Xiao, mo tiang, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, More tags on the way, Office, Out of Character, Slow Pace, Wang Enterprises, Yibo's perspective, Yizhan - Freeform, Zhan's perspective, developing relation, i am so new i don't know tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenalita_99/pseuds/Zenalita_99
Summary: Xiao Zhan has made his way to Wang enterprises.With his new boss with temper complications, what is Zhan going to do?It has been 3 years now. Xiao Zhan has mapped his way in the board of directors in the past three years of his dedicated work in Wang Enterprises and was handling the post to the deputy Chief director.Now with the new boss being Wang YIbo,what changes are going to happen???
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/ Wang Yibo, xiao zhan/wangyibo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 78





	1. A new day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!I am new at this.  
> I have been into Yizhan for long and can't stop myself from writing a fanfic myself  
> I know I am not good with stories but will improve
> 
> Drop-in your Kudos and Comments for remarks and appreciations

The alarm starts ringing and was snapped shut at the first ring. Xiao Zhan was already lying awake on his bed for the past hour. The uneasiness in his heart had only put him into a restless sleep making him rise before the sun.

It has been 3 years now. Xiao Zhan has mapped his way in the board of directors in the past three years of his dedicated work in Wang Enterprises and was handling the post to the deputy Chief director.

He has always been close to the Wangs. Since the death of the chairman, Zhan was one of the few who supported Mrs.Victoria Wang ascending as the new Chairman. Though Mrs.Wang's skills were a bit dusty, she soon caught up with workflow and impressed the board of directors.

However, two days from now, something major is going to change. Mrs.Wang has decided to fulfill her wish to travel around the world and is passing down her chair to the only son of Wang WenHan and the sole heir of Wang Enterprises, Wang Yibo. Yibo had gone abroad to pursue business studies and is returning home after a long time; in basic words, ever since Mr. Wang's death.

Xiao Zhan had never met in person. But the stories of him often told by his colleagues makes the thought of him arriving even more dreadful. He has seen his pictures in the Wang Manor, all of his childhood, no pictures had the boy more than 13 with his mother, Veera Wang.

After her death, Mr. Wang married the rising entrepreneur, Victoria Yu. Yibo has been abroad for his studies since the death of her mother, but the stories often linger of Mr. Wang sending him away because of the rising conflicts between Victoria and Yibo. He didn't believe it though.To him, Victoria Wang was a nice human in midst of the non-trustworthies.

All these kept pestering Zhan's head when he looked at the watch and realized he should get himself ready if he doesn't wish to be late.

After a shower, Zhan ate his negligible breakfast, made a mental note to have a proper one the next day which he failed to do to so this month and the month before. The rush of welcoming the new boss has made everyone in the office to pick up their best suits. Winter has made its way, yet the rush kept the body warm.

He picks up the blazer, pats his cat, Jian Guo, a sweet goodbye, and leaves for office.

On his way, he sits back in the car and gives his mind a thought of today's schedule which his secretary has mailed him earlier this morning. He has 3 meetings, a luncheon, an international video conference, and a meeting with Mrs. Wang later in the evening which she as personally requested according to his free time. He wonders what in world could bring Mrs. Wang to have him see her on her personal basis.

The meetings went well. Zhan with his excellent charming skills and a broadway thinking, smart executive and had charmed all the hearts and was complimented for his deep understanding at this young age.

*********

He had finished his schedule leaving only the meeting with Mrs.Wang.He made his way to his car and asked the driver to head towards the Wang manor.

He reached and the butler led the way to the grand living room. He can see the visible changes in the decoration of Wang Manor. More classic items have been added, the old chandelier has been replaced by a new grander one, the fireplace had a sweet snuggly fire glowing, and the old pictures that ad Veera Wang in them replaced by new pictures of Mr.Wang receiving awards and Victoria and Wang WenHan.

He had lost himself in the new additions when he heard the clog of heels on the wooden floor the sound of Mrs.Wang walking with all her elegance, in heels.

He gave a slight bow as she came in the line of sight. She nodded he head in response and gestured her hand for him to take a seat.

“Tea would be good. Bring the tea”, her voice came clear indicating to all the see wants to speak to Xiao Zhan in private.

“Xiao Zhan, you, Zhan are a very talented person.I have seen you since you started to internship here in W.E. I knew since then that coming to what you are today,won't be much of a hassle for you”.Her voice was sweet. Mrs. Wang has always been like this to him.” Since Han passed away, I have very few I can trust and you Zhan make in the top list names.Thank you.” THe sentence ended with a crack in her voice. Xiao Zhan can feel something is wrong.

> _“Mrs. Wang, your presence is like a second home to me. Since I joined, you have shown me my way. I am repaying to you slowly”.Zhan tried to put all his honesty in words._
> 
> _“You and your flatterings, Zhan” SHe let out a small chuckle before she continued._
> 
> _“Zhan I need you to take care of one more thing. Look after Yibo when he comes, will you?We are not the closest of family and he needs to familiarise himself with things. Otherwise, due to his young age, many people are eyeing that seat.You will help me, Zhan, won't you?”_
> 
> _“Yes, Mrs. Wang. Rest assured. I will make sure he familiarises himself with everything pretty well. I will look out his side.”_

> _“Thank you, Zhan! I know I could rest assured if he is in your capable hands._

********

It's been two days since he had a conversation with MRS. Wang.

_I will do it_.How hard can it be? Meet his expectations and make him meet others


	2. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos in the first chapter.  
> Here is the second one.  
> They have finally met but from professional fronts

It’s been 2 long days since Xiao Zhan had his conversation with Mrs Wang.

Snow has hit the ground Last night. It's been two days since Xiao Zhan had his talk to Mrs Wang, but every word stuck in his head. He remembered her telling that he isn't the most welcoming one but will not act unprofessionally in any situation.

Zhan took out his black turtle neck to accompany his black suit. He liked winters. It had snow, holidays, and a nice time to eat spices(which he loved to since his days in Chongqing).

He had reached the office. At the gate, he noticed his secretary, Meng Ziyi waiting for him eagerly. She started to fill him up with his schedule with the first thing being the welcoming at the gate followed by an intro conference for the Wang Yibo, the name which has made everyone hold anticipation in their breaths for the past fair few days.

He went to his office to see Xuan Lu, his co-directors sitting in the office with a bag tucked in the next seat. Her face holding a warm smile .”Morning, ZhanZhan!”Her voice held the warmth no less.

“Morning Jie! So early, anything I can help you with?”

Xuan Lu has been really great to Zhan since his way to WE.

“Yes, you can. Take a seat!” her warm expression changing to the nagging one,” Are you trying to compete me in the thinner waistline challenge? Here”, she took out the box of breakfast from her bag. The aroma filling the entire room.”Eat it here.No excuses.”

“Jie, I have to head down. You know, Mr Wang is going to turn up today in like half an hour.”

“Yes, I do. That's why you should eat it up already before I start nagging again delaying you more than you already are”.She let out a small chuckle. He can't win over Lu anytime. The aroma had made him had the dug in the food.

After eating, they head down together. The directors were already there,waiting in their best attires. Zhan exchanges small talk with the directors and realized the time. He is going to be here soon.

Soon enough, a black Mercedes rolls out in front of the door. True enough of the rumours, Wang Yibo definitely is a man to wait anticipatingly for.

He was wearing a black shirt hidden under the long overcoat. His trousers hung perfectly on his long legs and his hair was perfectly set.His entrance had made the already cool temperature down a degree or two more. His face had similarities to Wang WenHan in many ways which couldn’t help but notice and admire.

On his entrance, he was met by bows, nods, and, greetings to which he replied with his bows and kept greeting replies as a nod. _No extra conversation involvement._

“That's Mr Xiao Zhan. Our deputy Chief Director.”He felt the faces turn towards him.

Shit, he was the one who should be introducing everyone else. He made his way to Yibo and gave a bow to address his presence and was replied by the same gesticulation.

This close, he couldn't help notice his face. Sharp cuts, perfect jawline, black eyes filled with coldness. How is he supposed to make sure he is okay when he can burn anyone to ashes with his mere look. These thoughts left Zhan wondering how some rumours can make a cold impression. He has barely met Mr Wang and is already judging.

Xiao Zhan pushed those thoughts away and led the way of Yibo and other directors to the conference room. On the way, he could feel Yibo's cold glance on him but couldn't make out his thoughts out of his expressionless cold face.

The conference room was brightly lit and had a welcoming aura. It had welcoming bouquets placed at the centre table. Everyone too their seats and started the introduction. It started from the section managers.

When Xuan Lu went up for introduction, Xiao Zhan's face started to beam like a younger brother who came to see his elder sister for her annual function act at school.

Xiao Zhan went up to give his introduction a while later. He listed out the working of his section and gave a bow concluding the session.

He felt Wang Yibo's eyes focused on him the entire time. They moved towards snacks and Xiao Zhan took in more than food fro the surroundings. The room was warm due to the furnace blast running but he felt another degree drop when he couldn't stop thinking of the piercing stare which was directed towards him from Yibo. When Xuan Lu came to drag him by his hand for buffet, he swore to himself that he heard a scoff from Yibo.

The welcoming session ended by noon and everybody made their way back to their cabins.

_There is going to be more to it'._ There is also a family party he has to attend that Mrs Wang is throwing inviting the director board and their other professional family.’ _Another great day!!!!’_ sarcasm of his thoughts...

*****

Zhan picked out his black shirt, black shirt leather jacket, and a long coat for the outdoors party at Wang's. He made sure he looked formal enough. He picked up his car keys, checked himself the last time in the mirror(“ _why are you so nervous Zhan! You are not going on a date”.He thought to himself_ )

He parked his car and kept waiting in his car. He felt a knock on the window. It was Xuan Lu. It looked like he didn’t look too well to be mood of inquiry. She hadn’t seen Zhan driving much and seating alone in a pre-party time. That is a no-no for Zhan but decided not to ask it.

They made their way into the party together.XIao went and mixed up with everyone at the party quite smoothly. After the basic formal talks were done, Zhan made his way to the bar and asked for a cola. He felt himself getting used to the surrounding when he heard footsteps approaching him.he turned with a welcoming smile as he did for everyone to meet the cold face of Wang Yibo.

“Hey!”, Wang YIbo’s voice was deep and capturing,” Wanna talk?”.Suddenly his collar buttons of the shirt started feeling too tight for him. He had never heard an informal greeting for Yibo to anyone in the past days. He tried to hide surprise the best and got lucky when Mrs.Wang called everyone for the photo session.

During the daily photographs, Zhan couldn’t help but notice the young Yibo. The face held no emotion but yet didn’t even look a grade lower than perfect.WAng yibo is a beauty and there is no denial in that.

They thanked all the guest and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but think out the thing Yibo wished to talk about.THe didn’t get the time to talk after photo session as it was followed by dinner and after dine-business talks.

I will ask him tomorrow. He made a mental note as he unlocked his door. Jian Guo gave him a welcoming b rounding around his leg and Zhan patted her head in response.

He took a shower and went to bed. He thought about the person who came into his life since 3 three. These three days in the office have been the busiest three days of his directorship years. Yibo can handle work pressure and has the professionalism in his way of work and Mrs Wang was worried for him. He just took over and his small remarks in just two presentations having caught the attention of the directors in a positive manner.

Everything will be good. He put his thoughts at rest by letting the only lingering thing in his head be the party face of Wang Yibo. He closed his eyes and went in a sweet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Zhan's outfit during welcoming conference:https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?id=385809225625665&story_fbid=484023572470896
> 
> Wang YIbo's first look:https://twitter.com/hourlyibo/status/1244248174925090816
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated.  
> Hope you are liking it so far.


	3. The Lost One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 3rd chapter guys..  
> Finally, the development mode is on.  
> Drop your reviews in the comment section.  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated.

Time has passed on a very quick pace for the past few weeks. The contracts meetings have been squeezing drops of Zhan’s energy. He has been stuck overtiming for the past weeks having only one person leave after him, Wang Yibo.He is one of the earliest arrivers at the office as well.

Snowing has taken tempo as winter kept passing by. Traffic has been real bad. He wonders at what time even Yibo reaches home and does he get enough sleep.

Even though for a few days, all the employees were scared even to put the file on the desk even if the seat behind it empty. However, with time, all the employees realised how patient the boss can be.Yibo makes small edits if minor errors or leaves notes or emails for correction in the document. He explains major edits in person which were short and precise.

The company’s profit is increasing and so the contract meetings Xiao Zhan has on the list.

However, getting the title of a “kind, handsome boyfriend material-boss”, Zhan had never seen 

Yibo talking to anyone other than his professional remarks.

Zhan shifted his thoughts aside and grabbed his house keys and packed his laptop noticing the lights of Yibo’s office still switched on. He tried to turn the absurd idea down but his leg was already making way their way towards Yibo’s office.

He knocked on the door and entered. Yibo was seating on his chair, sleeves cuffed till elbows and eyebrows slightly knitted showing the work pressure.

As soon as Yibo saw Xiao Zhan entering, he gestured him to sit and put down the papers below the desk in a very hasten way and would be needed to rearranged.

“Are you done with your work, Mr Wang?”Looking at the paperwork dumped on the ground, Zhan expected the answer to be in denial.

“Yes, I am done, I was about to head out.”.An expected and almost immediate answer came out: his cool demeanour still maintained.

With the paper pile abandoned on the ground, they made their way out of his office.

They got in the lift. Zhan, due to the weariness leaned back on the wall and his eyes made their way to absorbing the intoxicating features of Yibo.

Suddenly, the lift came to an abrupt stop and the light went out. Zhan searched for his phone, fished it out of his long coat and switched the flashlight on. He eyes couldn’t believe what they saw. Yibo was no longer standing but was sitting down, his head touching his legs, hand covering eyes and body giving out involuntary shivers. His cold and expressionless aura long lost.

Xiao Zhan went on his knees, tossed one hand across YIbo giving him a soft half-hug in attempts to calm him down. Yibo gave in the hug like a pestered puppy. Xiao Zhan can feel him shiver badly in his arms and realised that Yibo is nyctophobic.

He embraced him and made sure his flashlight was lit properly. The shivers had worsened from before.

He can feel Yibo mumbling something having his head pressed hard on his chest which he couldn’t make out completely except “mum...don’t leave”.

Zhan hugged him even tighter. He had never thought of something as unpenetrable as Yibo to have such a vulnerable spot.

“It’s okay.”He kept whispering in small intervals and rubbing his back in efforts to calm him down.

The electricity resumed back in a couple of minutes which felt like hours. The lights lit back but the ambience turned upside down.

Zhan had his hands over Yibo’s back, Younger holding his shirt even more tightly by the passing minutes.

He tried to remove his hands from his back to reach out to click the button for the doors.

This move made YIbo’s grip only tighter and letting out a small whisper,” don’t leave”; the voice in resemblance to the kicked puppy.

“I am not going anywhere. I am not going to leave you ever .But we need to move out, don’t we?”.Xiao Zhan tried to make sure his voice reflected all the protective vibes in the world as the way he is feeling for Yibo right now.

They made their way out of the premises, Yibo’s car waiting right in front of the door. Zhan carried him slowly to his car and made sure Yibo was comfortable on his seat. The younger clenching on his coat the entire time and showed no sign of letting go.

Zhan decided to drop Yibo to the Wang Manor before going to his place and made his way in the car.

The driver, Mr.Luxian has been an old staff member of the Wang family and gave a reassuring look like he understood the situation and made way to the Wang Manor without questions.

In the car, Yibo was calmed down properly and had fallen asleep lying on Zhan’s back, still clamping the overcoat of Zhan’s.

At the manor, the garden was properly lit and so was the hallway as he made his way in. Zhan has been to Wang Manor at this late hour before discussing work with the senior Wangs but had never seen the house so lit at this late. It looked as if the whole house was aware of the master’s fear.

The familiar tocking of heels was heard as Mrs.Wang made her way to the main hall. Zhan gave a small bow in acknowledgence, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Yibo on his back.

She gave the same look as Mr.Luxian had given before, full of understanding and ordered staff to show the way to Yibo’s room.

The room’s every light was switched on before they entered. The room had a lamp in every corner, yet non looked out of place. It had a small chandelier on the ceiling. The room was in monochrome with black and grey. It had big windows which allowed light to be allowed inside every situation, having long curtains and blindfolds in the edges.

Zhan swiftly laid Yibo on the bed and adjusted his hair to keep them off his peaceful resting face. Above the bed was an empty frame. The frame looked like once it held a happy memory but had been abandoned for quite some time now.

As Yibo was still holding on Zhan’s coat(not as tightly as before), Zhan decided to leave his coat with Yibo only.

He dimmed down the excessive bright light and quietly made his way back.

Mrs Wang was in the hallway. As she saw Zhan making his way out of the room and coming down the hallway, she quickly stood by and hugged him. Her eyes held small beads of motions.

“Thank you, Zhan.For everything.”

Zhan was caught off guard but felt Mrs.Wang love in the hug and gave in.

She dropped him to the front gate where Mr.Luxian is standing, opening the door for him.

“I know your car must be still at the parking. Use this one.”Mrs Wang could feel the reluctancy in Zhan as she offered and gave him a small push to drive it away.

He was dropped his home and made in. ‘ _ Thank god the house keys were in his inner pocket _ .’ he thought to himself.

All the rest belongings were still in his overcoat’s pocket which included his phone, his car keys and a bunch of notes.

  
  


He came in his hallway dropping his vest coat at the sofa and made his way to his bedroom. Jian Guo already on the bed all warm. He didn’t have enough energy for a change of clothes so just dropped on the bed after loosening the buttons of his shirt.

His head was full of thoughts about Yibo when his eyes dropped in and he fell asleep as he has been falling these days.

In an awful position that causes backaches in the morning, his expensive suit crushed and his body having a dishevelled look.

But tonight, instead of restless, there was a calmness and his lips were curled up slightly in the sleep. He felt his mind at peace which hasn’t been for a few days now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo's Bedroom:-https://www.pinterest.com/pin/588493876281089231/
> 
> Hope you liking it.  
> Drop comments and let me know.  
> Love  
> Zenalita


	4. An Alternative Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update.  
> I am new to this and take more time in editing things up(but still leaving a lot of typos).  
> Sorry about that. I will try editing them up, but no promises.  
> Well, here is the chapter from Yibo's perspective.  
> It's new to me. So tell me about it in the comments below.  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos......

The morning call wasn't the most smoothes. Yibo's brain taking its own time to fit itself in the surrounding. As his body started initializing, Yibo realised the cause of him waking up being an alarm. It wasn't his alarm as well.

He registered his position. He was in his bed, well tugged in and he was holding on to something: an overcoat He took out the cell phone from the overcoat and turned the alarm off. He was still in his office clothes which now stuck to his skin due to sweat, but his vest coat and blazer lying neatly.

The overcoat was black and had a clinging sound in it indicating it has a bunch of stuff other than the phone. Then suddenly everything clicked back from last night; the lift blackening out and a soft voice that provided him light.

The overcoat was Xiao Zhan's and has caused a faint spread of a very sweet cologne, the sweet smell Zhan carries on himself.

***

Finally, Yibo is back to China. He hasn’t been back for a long time now, since his father's death to be more precise. He ran off from the scene, from the pain of losing his parents and thought of never returning back. But, he can't selfishly give time to his weakness to heal while there are certain responsibilities everyone hopes him to take up.

Today, he was finally taking up the things that needed to be catered and made his way to the front gate where the car waited with Mr.Luxian, an old paul( _ Uncle figure to Yibo  _ ) to take him to Wang Enterprises.

At the door, he was greeted by the Directorial team. Yibo tried his best to give respect to their regards despite his usual self which refers to keep himself in a less company. These were one of the new changes he would have to bring in himself and made a mental note. Then, he was introduced to Xiao Zhan. He was sure he had never met him but felt himself getting a strange vibe, strange but not weird. The world used could be  succouring.

Yibo couldn't help himself but stare at Zhan the entire way to the conference room for the introduction session. The session room was perfectly lit with small decor adding to its beauty. Flowers were placed on the table neatly and the middle one catching his eyes. The bouquet was composed of peonies and gladiolus.*

_ (Peonies mean love and good luck.  _ _ Gladiolus _ _ represents respect and honour). _

Everyone settled down and the ceremony started. Everyone went up there and explained their sections. Yibo took in all the raw details given by the employees. He could notice the excitement of working with a new boss, some nervousness along with some giving him the look like W.E. was only his birthday gift and some like Xiao Zhan smiling his illegal smile and make him almost convincing enough to let down guards of emotions.

May people in their speech mentioned their ideals open in the room, telling how well their experience has been in W.E.He has to be enough for their thinking. He has to be the best of himself.

After the introduction ends, the crowd proceeds towards the buffet. As he was already felt full, he didn't have much appetite to eat ate a little as it was him for whom this celebration was.

After the basic talk, Yibo went and sat at one of the empty tables. From the table, a clear view of the directors, especially Xiao Zhan was presented to him for the pass time(without them noticing….well mostly)

Soon the introduction ended and he was led to one of his familiar places, his dad's office, his office now.

He was re-introduced to his secretarial staff, better and in more details which comprised of raw details like their administration for each section. He was given a list with speed dial, having Xiao Zhan's name at the 5 th one. He got used to the things the way work(he can thank his abrupt start days at the time when he just moved to abroad, he can get used to anything very easily now. )

***

The evening rolled in pretty quick. It has been three days since he had started working. He is completely adjusted to the working environment and wants to put in his everything in it.

Before the function, he showered, picked out his one formal/kinda casual suit and shaped his hair sideways, making sure his longer hair on his nape doesn't look out of place.

He takes a last look on the mirror and descends downstairs. In the hallway, Victoria was already standing all dressed up and ready with her clonking high heels.

Yibo gave a slight bow in acknowledgence. He wasn't very close to Victoria. He didn't exactly hate her but was not comfortable enough to share personal space as well. He didn't even attend the wedding of Mr Wang and hers. He wasn’t really glad about the idea of the 2nd mother but wanted his dad to be happy and didn’t complain. 

After a while. he noticed the time and made way out to the garden where the guests have started to arrive. On his entrance, he was greeted by nods and smiles and greetings. He gave every greet an acknowledge.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he felt the same aura from the entrance. Xiao Zhan has made his way to the party. Him, standing confidently, his ever-present beautiful smile and exchanging small talks from everyone.

Soon, the greetings were over and the family people and business people started mingling with each other, exchanging view on every topic you could think about. Yibo notices Zhan sitting on one of the tables alone.

Before he could give another thought, his legs were taking him towards Zhan. Something in him told him that he should know him more. Yibo was not on the social side, so he practised his thoughts in himself before actually going to face him. After a few tries, he actually approached Zhan.

He turned with his every toxic smile but somehow turned into an abrupt expression before smiling again. Yibo couldn’t help but feel a slight dejection because of the change in reaction. ‘ _ Did he had that bad notion on Zhan?’ _ .He wasn’t planning for much talk but was expecting Zhan to fill in that place.  _ I can at least start the conversation..right?!  _

“ Hey”, My voice sounds normal.” Wanna talk?”.I felt all my energy zoning out, but it wasn’t a feeling I could complain about.

Before I could hear his sweet voice, we were called in for the photo session.Great..only this part was left out to ruin my evening.

The rest evening passed without me being able to start the conversation. _ ’Great...Good work, Wang Yibo!A cliff hanger’. _

***

Yibo could feel the increase in work pressure for the past week. All the sectors had hard and devoted workers and completed their work on time. He was trying best to keep up the expectation of everyone.

Many of them were senior to him in terms of age and obviously experience but took my remarks in proper consideration and didn’t feel offended of Yibo pointing things out. The staff members were happy to comply and were easy going.

The schedule has started to get him slowly. He had reduced his sleep hours to catch up with everything.No complains though as Yibo was aware himself that he wasn’t in this alone. The list of a meeting attended by the directors comes to his table to keep him updated and reminding him on a constant basis of his required efforts.

The few weeks have passed by. Every morning when Yibo wakes up, he notices the empty frame and sighs. It held something very special once but now its just an abandoned piece of art which who need a nice of renovation. It reminded him of his responsibilities and the negatives of being selfish; how expectations make a great deal.

His eyes drift outside to the windows. Its been snowing since last night. It’s not like he was complaining, he liked snow. It brought enough chills that make to smile and let you down your worries.

He went to the shower and prepared himself for the office. It’s another long coat wearing day.

Its been weeks since his failed try-to-initiate-convo-with-Zhan attempt. The schedules have started crawling on him and his time didn’t match Zhan’s.

As soon as he walked into his cabin, his secretarial staff told him his schedule. He checked the director’s meeting list. Like always, there wasn’t a single intersection of the free schedule of two. It wasn’t like he couldn’t edit them up, but he didn’t wish to ruin the efforts of so many people just so their new boss and talk to Xiao Zhan for god knows what reason and is not going to be longer than 3 words.

***

The weeks have been starting to get busier as the season of the upsurge of trend has hit the marketing system. The workforce’s tasks in hand have increased and so is the cold. Yibo glances at the time on his wrist, It’s past 12. His table was crowded with sheets to analyse and thought to give them all a touch before moving home. Home wasn’t his special to go anymore, so why bother going?

He hears a knock on the door and his back stiffens. Xiao Zhan makes his way in his office. He gestures Zhan to sit, noticing the disarranged table and dumped half of them down. Half of his body told him that he just added another hour of work, while the other strangely screaming”  _ well worth it.” _

“Are you done with your work, Mr Wang?”.As a matter of fact, he wasn’t. But work can wait right?! I will turn up early tomorrow.

After practising the sentence in his mind for 3 times and ignoring the pleas of the dumped paperwork, he blurted out“Yes, I am done, I was about to head out.”That sounded a lot better in his head.

They made their way out and headed towards the lift. Zhan came after him switching all lights off. They made towards the lift and placed. Yibo could feel tensed staring at the lift door real hard to ignore the close presence of Zhan. However, the lift came to an abrupt stop and the lights turned off.

Yibo could feel his plans of keeping his cool and making his best appearance in front of the god Zhan failed. His legs deceiving him and he fell on the floor letting out an involuntary shiver. He crotched his head in his thighs and covered his eyes trying to hide away from the horror. 

Dark has been Yibo’s minus since a long time. He tried to cope with it but always ended up losing a piece of him in every trial. He could feel himself zoning out when he felt a warm hand on him back and a soft voice calling his soul back to his body.

The hand was radiating warmth but had very little contact. Yibo grabbed the thing pressed his head against something that can be deemed as a warm chest, brain too muffled to process further details. Yibo’s mother has always been with him, but after her death, Yibo’s insomniac features only increased and wasn’t cured. He had learned to live with it, but some situation like the current one gave all the efforts away.

Yibo’s body has lost all the control and was shivering badly. He hugged the warm surface tighter as if the body will fly away if the grip was left loose.

After a few minutes, Yibo’s body was a complete mess. Even when the lights turned on, the fear of losing someone in dark stopped his hands from letting go the only thing that connected him to this world.

With all the efforts, Yibo could only speak out two words” Don’t leave”; He heard a little mumbling in a very calm voice and nodded as the voice seemed assuring.

Soon, they were in the car and made their way out of the office. The warm structure was still there. Yibo’s mind was clear enough to make out the person beside him to be recognised as Xiao Zhan. His both hands wrapping Yibo. He wasn’t the type of person who liked to share much skinship however this hug instead of feeling uncomfy, felt secured. Yibo moved in the hug and curled up like a small ball resting his head on the shoulder sideways, the other cooperating his head for availing more comfort. His mind felt calm and dropped off his guard and allowed his lids to close down.

***

Yibo’s body felt fresh as after days it has slept in a perfect position, not the one that causes his already present cramps to hurt even more.

He headed towards the shower and took off his shirt which held a smell of Zhan and showered.

Zhan has been good to him and he made a mental note to treat him to dinner someday. Maybe, he could get to him better. He really wishes to.

He grabs Zhan’s belongings from the coat, put them in a zip bag and gave the coat halfheartedly to dry cleaners( _ He loved the sweet though the faint smell of Zhan lingering on the coat. _ )

Another day at the office, but this feels good. Today feels something different about going to place. He could feel of pang of excitement in his daily schedule for god knows what reasons and made his way to the car.

Another day..uh?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Bouquet of peonies and gladious:-https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/478014947921701688/  
> Conference room:-Mix of :https://officesnapshots.com/explore/conference-room-design/  
> and https://www.zingyhomes.com/project-detail/puran-kumar_27600/platinum-partners/
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes in the chapter. Let me know whose perspective you wish to have another chapter from.  
> Meet you in the next one.  
> Love,  
> Zenalita


	5. A small walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay guys.  
> Festive season and Exam got the worst of me.  
> Here is a new chapter.
> 
> Thanks and loves for Kudos and Comments  
> Zenalita

Unlike every day of Yibo’s schedule, his arrival today at the office can be counted late but early compared to the average arrival timing. He knew on the surface that Zhan wouldn’t be there but still had vague expectations.

He (when asked from his secretary) was informed that Zhan has taken a half-day leave for his doctor’s appointment.

‘Well! I expected the wait to be of mere minutes and god came back to me for hours. But why a doctor’s appointment all of sudden” A sudden rush of thoughts crawled their way in Yibo’s mind.

The company has been preparing for a big project and the workload dragged Yibo to his office with a clear reluctance in his heart. Yibo wants to thank Zhan properly for the last night, maybe treat him to dinner and ask him that he never tells this incident to anyone. He has an embarrassing past because of his fears and does not want the memories to make a way in his present as well.

***

Zhan came back at 1:30.On his arrival, he was greeted by an empty hall. He noticed the schedule on his desk that explaining the company has gone an early lunch to meet the schedules that are going to drag them down till dusk and maybe past their usual working hours.

He opened his laptop and emailed his secretary to aware her that he has come back. His phone is still in his overcoat, in the wang manor.

He was supposed to buy a new one along with a bunch of his bare necessities that lurked in the coat.

Zhan doesn’t wish to ask for his coat back. He had seen a very vulnerable side of Yibo that he wished to cover well and doesn’t wish to push it further by asking the things the can’t be restored.

His secretary sent him a couple of documents that he needs to go through before his meeting at 3:00. 

[ secretary.directoreditor@sinal.com ](mailto:secretary.directoreditor@sinal.com)

To me -1345 HOURS

Hey boss,

Good, you are back. Hope the appointment was good. Send me the details of the meds required. I know you have a list, Zhoucheng* messaged me already.

__

_ (*T/N:-Mr Wang Zhoucheng was the regular doctor for Zhan for 3 years now and Meng Ziyi’s fiance.TO Zhan’s surprise, during settling an appointment for Zhan, Ziyi got herself a date and got engaged a year later. He was happy for the pair and attended the ceremony with Xuan Lu) _

Find the attached file of the documents. Read all for the meeting at 3:00. We are at the office cafeteria. Mr Oh-so cool-CEO especially asked his secretarial team to make sure we all have meals. Hope you already have eaten, otherwise, you won’t see the end of this. Ms Lulu and I are in direct contact.

And I have kept a spare phone in your right drawer. Use it to call if needed. Update typing for you is still not my thing.

Attachments(4):-

27398452_747079745497791_139162029_oOFFICIAL EDITED(1).docx

27398452_747079745497791_139162029_pxOFFICIAL EDITED(2).docx

27398452_747079745497791_139162029_bvcOFFICIAL DOCUMENT FOR MEET.docx

27398452_747079745497791_IMORTANT LOCATION MAP139162029_o.docx

Regards 

Direcotral Secretarial Team

Wang Enterprises

The attachments had well-highlighted points in different colours which made them Zhan go through them faster. When he was done, the cubical rows which were separated by the glass was buzzing back with a rush.

As always Zhan found himself a box of warm lunch put there by Xuan Lu and fed himself. It was as tasty as always and had the right amount of chilli(Xuan lu has prepared lunch for Zhan enough times to know his taste preferences and allergies).

His cabin was quiet for a moment until when his secretary made her way in his office. She has been working with him since his start of W.E., It wouldn’t be wrong if said that both of them rose together. She knows the way how work goes around Zhan. At occasions when either of the two can’t go home, they spend it together. Zhan has seen his secretary Meng Ziyi, many a time as a younger sister, and nagger no.:2 after Lulu Jie.

“Boss, eaten?”, her voice a little stern.

“Yes, I have. Meeting room prepared?”.

“Waiting for you. After meeting we are moving towards the location sightseeing. So you better have enough energy. You really have eaten?”.This girl is still stuck. All these years might have let them gain trust in each other but at this point, Ziyi could be really pushy.

Zhan pointed towards the empty lunch box, grabbed his files and coat and headed out.

On the way, Ziyi filled him with the details of the nature of clients. This background work with addition to Zhan’s convincible nature, the deal confirmation comes easy.

***

The meeting as usual went well. The clients have asked 3 days to prepare contact and send him the finished copy. Zhan is heading towards the location when Ziyi almost shrieked.

“Oh, god boss!”, her tone alarmingly panicking. Concern grew over Zhan’s face.

“I forgot to tell. Mr Wang has been looking for you since morning. Just got a message from his secretary asking about your schedule”.

Hearing this, a lot of thoughts entered Zhan’s mind. _ ’About last night’s episode, the big new project, something up between him and Mrs Wang and wants Yibo wants Zhan to mediate? _ ’

“Today, after the location check, I have an hour right?FIx it in there”, Zhan answered checking his daily itinerary. He really wishes to talk to Yibo

“Done, Boss. I will confirm it out. Check it out. We are here”.And the car came to a stop.

***

Wang Yibo has just returned from a luncheon with his client. Due to the serious discussion, he barely ate anything. He fished out some water and gulped it down. His weight has been showing differences in the past two months of his presence in W.E.

“Sir, I am really sorry to inform, but Mr Xiao has gone to a location confirming and is only free when you have a meeting set with the monthly secretarial meeting. I have talked through the team, do you wish to have any changes? I can shift his meeting to meet your schedules”.

His secretarial have been good with their work and as Yibo is he denied changes.

“Just pass these to him”.He passed on the zip lock bag to his secretary .” It’s fine.No need to change setups. If you will excuse me” and headed out to the restroom.

His secretary, Liu Haikuan has been in the company for a long time. He has been cooperating Wang Wenhan, Yibo’s father’s secretarial team as well and can’t help but feel similarities in the way of expressing emotions by the two.

As Yibo made his way out, Haikuan figured out something is bothering, but as he respected personal space of Yibo, didn’t press the topic. Yibo isn’t really the expressing type and surely will not share thing on his personal scale.

***

Zhan was informed about the cancellation of meeting with Yibo on his way back to the office. He felt somehow dejected. His desk had his belongings in a zipper bag, perfectly arranged. A short note, in the same handwriting of remarks of his documents.

> _ The coat is at the dry cleaners. Will be sent soon.  _

He grabbed his phone out. The battery already dead. He plugged it in.

A bunch of used sticky notes, neatly folded. They were useless, but due to the neatness in folding made their way in the corner of Zhan’s drawer. His earphones, a small deo and a few to go things were in the zipper bag before it emptied itself.

Yibo’s note was kept in the last drawer. It held all of Zhan’s personal things. It looked perfect in there.

***

Another month has passed. Zhan is eating medication under the strict eye of Xuan Lu and Meng Ziyi and the three together headed towards the monthly meeting of the Directorial team.

It turns out that the trend upsurge had been quite successful for Wang Enterprises. Everyone’s work tuned in and confirmed the big project under W.E.The deal confirmation would be a great jump in the market for the company. 

“This calls for a party. Gentlemen, everyone in this room, all the teams have given in their best efforts. It has exhausted us out.”Director Cheng said in an excited voice, reflecting the joy of the signing of the contracts.

“Sure, we all need to let out a bit.”

“I am in”

All of them were in the mode of agreement and slowly turned their gaze towards Yibo.

“Of course. You all need a break. The meal is on me. Destination to be decided by the secretarial team as their choice is best in this. Everyone, enjoy tonight. Tomorrow, we will start at 12:00, a half-day”

Yibo’s voice was concluded by claps and appreciations.

***

As Yibo said, the secretarial team is actually good with the choice of place. It had the perfect ambience for celebration for the new rise of the company. The decoration was light. The food tasted perfect and the table had a calming arrangement. Unlike the strained conference hall, the conversation on the table was being exchanged freely, work hardly being a topic.

Zhan was enjoying himself hearing the short fun stories about the coordination of secretaries and their directors. Alcohol was placed on the table, but each director restraining themselves only to a glass or two, respecting the fact they have to work tomorrow, and for people like Zhan, with incredibly low alcohol tolerance, the wine glass remained untouched.

As the night started to settle, the table arrangements changed. Young secretarial interns have already made their way back to avoid house curfews.

***

Yibo, despite putting all the efforts, isn’t still used to personal conversation sharing. Zhan, as if understood the discomfort, got the courage from neverland* and mouthed the words” Wanna head out?”.

(*T/N:-A fantasy place from the world of Peterpan.)

Surprisingly, A nod in yes gave him his reply and they excused themselves from the table and headed out. Both of them knew that there is hardly going to be any conversation as the two very seldom shared their personal spaces with anyone. But something kept the atmosphere light as if interaction didn’t need words.

On heading out, the cool breeze hit and Zhan gave out an involuntary shudder.

“Sensitive to cold?”Yibo asked, voice a bit softer than expectations.

“A little, yes”, Trying hard to not shiver in front of Yibo. This is happening to Zhan since Day 1.He wants to show Yibo the best of himself.

“Sorry about the coat. I am not usually like that. But sometimes I-” Yibo started blabbing out, cool demeanour maintained yet, only to be cut by Zhan in the middle.

“You don’t need to explain.”, Zhan’s voice calm as always.No mockness, no weirdness in the two orbs, two beautiful eyes of Zhan.

After than all the tension in the atmosphere made its way out of the window.

The two head out of the main gate.Neither aware where to go(it’s not that they care). It seemed weird to themselves. Zhan had never spoken to someone like this before. His family’s economical issues had always pushed him out for him to start working earlier than his peers, giving him less time than others to let him give some personal time.

But, unlike as Zhan had thought, walking casually wasn’t that bad. unstrained convos were shared accompanied by calm silence. As if they both were taking their breaks and just enjoying the company.

***

Mr Luxian saw the entire scene happening. He was preparing the car as soon as he saw Yibo making his way out of the restaurant. He, as usual, was expecting Yibo to walk silently in the car, looking distressed because he has failed yet another chance to grow his social side. However, on the contrary, Yibo looked relaxed, his lips curled up slightly at the ends and he was not alone

Mr Luxian noted how relaxed Yibo looked. Perhaps the most since he started in W.E.

Giving them their private time, he averted his gaze. ‘ _ Yibo seemed happy’  _ the father side of Luxian held for Yibo felt content.  __

****

The peaceful walk went to the nearby park. Zhan, unlike himself, has included himself happily in the conversation. The other showing the same interest. The talk rolled mostly around their time in the company. But between two high holders of the W.E., the topic was endless and didn’t let any tension to flow.

It might have passed a half hour or so when Zhan’s phone seemed to break the conversation.

He looked at the phone, to see Meng Ziyi calling him.

“Wow, boss. Where are you?”, Meng Ziyi’s voice held the mother nagging tone.

“I am out for a walk.Doing some mental healing."He said it in a softer tone to stop his voice from reaching Yibo's ears" Is something up?”

“Oh! I never thought I would live to see this day. Xiao Zhan is giving himself a break. Good boss. Nah, nothing’s important. It’s my reminder call that its time for your meds. Good night.”

“Good night, Ziyi”

“Remember the meds” and hangs up.

……

Zhan's thoughts running in different directions,many questions erupting in his head.At the back, Yibo shuffles a bit.

“Oh, it’s time already. I think we should head back.”Yibo heard the part mentioning meds.He wasn't trying to eavesdrop but some words happen to make way in your ears just like that.And he heard it clear, it’s time for Zhan’s meds, he doesn’t wish to delay it, even though he was enjoying this conversation here. He wishes to drop him home but reframes as he doesn’t wish to interfere in personal space.

The time taken to walk back was half the time they came walking before.

By the time they reach, all cars except Zhan’s and his were gone. Mr Luxian cleaning the front glass.

“It was nice talking to you, Mr Xiao”.

“The pleasure was all mine, sir”.

“Yibo”.The older gave a quizzy look to which the Yibo elaborated.” Call me Yibo. We are friends right?” The ‘ght’ of the ‘right’ came light lighter than the rest of the sentence.

“Yes,si-I mean Yibo,” Zhan replied with a smile, his very illegally beautiful smile.

“Good night, Zhan”.He likes the way his name sounds in Yibo’s voice.

“Good night Yibo”

After the exchanges, Yibo went back to the car. His heart went light and a small smile found its way tot he faces. A small one, but the first that he had genuinely since his come back to China.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but for a new writer like me, it's really hard.  
> However, I will update more frequent now.  
> THe development mode is onnnn......:)


	6. How hard can it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really been long since my last update.  
> Somewhere along the way, I too lost hope in writing anymore.  
> Thanks to @Chenqingling for convincing me to complete it.

Zhan returned home much relaxed. With the deal signing being confirmed and the conversation with Yibo made him felt relieved. He needed this very much. He took Jian Guo in his arms and gave her a nice pat. Jian Guo is really close to him, the living thing that knew him the longest.

He showered and prepared for bed. He plugged in his pods and went through the details of his long day. W.E. had gained the contract, their work has paid off good. His conversation with Yibo, and the look given to him by Lu as he was leaving with Yibo.It was a mixture of surprise and happiness. He didn’t realise when he drifted off.

***

Zhan, woke up by the shuffling of fur against the cheek, finding the source to be Jian Guo. Like the past few days, his mental alarm has neglected him and his mechanical alarm had rung enough times already to lose hopes of waking Zhan up.

His mood was light from the party last night. He gazed at the bedside lamp. On his usual days, he would have already forced his body to move to shower but today, he can finally let his brain have the needed rest. Zhan was one of those who preferred working but this half-day was different. He had no explanation for that for himself as well. Was it the news or the voice which made it better?” Everyone, enjoy tonight. Tomorrow, we will start at 12:00, a half-day” Yibo’s voice played in loop as he slumbered himself to sleep.

His sleep was broken again. This time it was Meng Ziyi calling.

“What is it Ziyi?”, his voice clearly reflecting the fact that he just woke up.

“Morning Boss, how long have you been sleeping for?”.

“I have been up for hours. Anything I can help you with?”.

“Oh my god, you are finally relaxing. I really wanted you to have a break of a day, but today I don’t think I will be able to provide you with that today. Its nearly time for your medic dose I will be coming to your place in 45, please be decent. I will bring your breakfast along. Your regular?”.Her blabbing speed uncomparable.

“Yeah, bring the regular. Meet you in 45.”He hung up.

***

Ziyi came to pick him up with breakfast for both of them. After the very late breakfast, the two-headed out to the office.

Many of the colleagues who have arrived were just a few minutes before or they arrived together. But this was late for him as he generally turned up before most people.

It felt good. The ambience felt relaxing. As his gaze lingered in Yibo’s office, his heart disheartened. The lights were still out indicating he was yet to arrive.

Around 4, when he returned from the meeting, he couldn’t control himself anymore. He turned to Ziyi and asked,” Is Mr Wang on a leave today?”

She let a small chuckle.” Do you think someone like Mr Wang will take a leave?”, sarcasm clear in her voice.”He is out with the other party on the sight we confirmed yesterday. You had to join them, but as it was an on spot planned thing and you were running late because you finally understood the meaning and pleasure of rest, Mr chic boss went with his secretarial staff and Ms Lu. They will be back soon, I guess.”

This explains why his snack was not packed and kept in the corner of the room.

***

The new contract brought in many new proposals and that had to be checked by Zhan and to be sent to the other directorial. He wanted the company to have a maintained pace before or after gaining the contract, so, he ditched the idea of dinner, asked Ziyi a cup of coffee and asked her to leave.

Around 10:30, the aisle between the cubicles lit up again, Yibo making his way to his office. It was perfectly lit by the time Yibo made it to the floor, his secretary, Lui Haikuan along with Mr Luxian escorting him to office, closely followed by a cup of coffee. Soon, they all appeared again, this time without Yibo, making their way to the exit.

Zhan immersed himself back in work when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the time. Ziyi had already left an hour or two ago.

“Zhan, may I come in?”.He recognised the deep voice without mistake.

“Do come in,” He looked at Yibo as he entered from the door and gestured him to have a seat.”You didn’t have to knock, Mr Wang.”

“I thought we had reached to the first name basis already, Zhan.”

“My bad memory Yibo”.

“I just wanted to tell you that we have confirmed one of the sights you chose. Nice choice.”

“Thanks, it wasn’t all me. Ziyi, my secretary had great suggestions, I just shortlisted them”.

“I just wanted you to know. Now I will take my leave.”Yibo was standing up.

“Let’s head down together. I am done with my work too.”

“Sure.”

***

They head down together. Unlike their last time in the elevator, this one was quite peaceful. There wasn’t an ounce of conversation shared. But the silence was soothing and wasn’t filled with any tension. They head down and make their way back.

A smile on the face of both.

***

Like his every day, Zhan woke up with his alarm buzzing and a cat purring near his abdomen area.

He woke up, corrected his PJs and headed towards the bathroom to freshen out. He had put his phone on charge while he worked at breakfast. His mood was great this morning and had planned to have a hearty breakfast.

He showered, wore his daily outfit, sets out his hair and sat down to have breakfast and leaving a bowl for Jian Guo to Mr Lan, his neighbour. Mr Lan is one who feeds Jian Guo more than he has. He is great with the kids and pets. Mr Lan knows his way around with Jian Guo the best, sometimes, even better than him.1

In the midst of having breakfast, he picks up his phone to check his itinerary which was already sent in by Ziyi at that time.

His cellphone had three messages: One from Ziyi, One from Lu Jie and other from an unknown number. He is used to unknown messages. They are usually his clients which prefer going directly through him rather than to contact Ziyi.

He went to check Lu’s message, which was the usual.

**LuLu-Jie: Hope you have had breakfast already.** **Your breakfast schedule always delays your meds.**

Ziyi’s message was a voice message. She hated dropping text updates to Zhan since forever.

The message was her reciting his schedule which seemed to have extended again.

Then he went through the third message thinking of giving the guy a piece of his mind about how ‘ _Mr Client should know the reason for the existence of secretarial staff”._

But unlike starting with a formal greeting, this message started with an informal ‘Hi’.

He continued to read down the thread.

**Unknown Contact:**

**Hi**

**This is Yibo.**

**It’s personal contact.**

**You can save this number in case you need help in the future.**

**It's no imposition.**

Zhan felt some trigger after reading a message. The thread showed how well Yibo is at texting especially, at conversation starters. While saving, many names crossed his head, but he settled for Yibo in the end.

He replied, trying to keep his cool. Yibo’s cool demeanour has been in his list since day 1. There was something that he wanted to be like, but then again, no one can be Yibo cold, not arrogant yet so distant.

He then replied:

**Me:**

**The contact has made its way in my logbook. It was no imposition.**

His bell rang indicating Ziyi is at his door. He gave Jian Guo a last pat, food money for Mr Lan at the usual place and headed out.

***

The next couple of days of his and Yibo were very demanding. They haven’t talked much in person but the text kept exchanging at a firm pace. The messages were much. But then, both hardly had time to do anything, doing this meant a lot.

**Yibo:**

**Hey, Zhan.**

**Good day?**

**Zhan:**

**I would say that if the upcoming meeting deal is successful.**

**Yours?**

**Yibo:**

**It was nice. But I think the Fernian deal was too slow. It should have had a better pace**

**Zhan:**

**Agreed on fast. But it was a success. Time paid well.**

  
  


Something like that, more or less.

***

It is the 4th month anniversary of the great deal signing. Both the parties have decided to keep their monthly meeting on the date of signing. Together, both companies had attracted many foreign investments in the bag. Zhan was chosen as the representative of these foreign investment meeting. This led to an immense workload added to the previous ones. He had to travel regularly through inland China to attend various different schedules. Due to Zhan’s personal reasons, the deal signing was made sure to be happening in China itself. But this ones demanded more of him. The foreign companies had decided a trip meet at the States. Heads of both the companies, along with Zhan are needed to attend it to show the representation and increase the chances of acquiring yet another major deal.

“Boss, are you sure you wanna go?”Ziyi really seemed concerned.”You don’t really do long business meets overseas.”

“It’s fine. I can’t let my personal issues bg me now. This is really important and it needs me there. So I will go. Plus, I am not the only one involved in this and I don’t wish to show any disrespect to Mr Wang or any other important executives by cancelling a project I signed days ago assuring my contributions to this project.”Zhan’s tone was concluding enough.

Zhan knows how to talk his way around people. And he had put up the argument in such a way which left no space for reverts. He has had enough practice for that from his meetings.

It was a long term plan that required Zhan to attend a meet at the States and was quite important.

Ziyi had left the office still telling him how is he going to survive 3 weeks in states. Ziyi can’t accompany him during his stay in States but she was relaxed as Lulu would be around Zhan(if he was in China) to remind him how to live. Zhan even jokingly said to Lu,  _ Ziyi’s main fear of him leaving for a short period of three weeks it that he is going to turn in a zoo animal or something.  _ But he himself was aware well enough of how Ziyi cared for him.

He didn’t feel like going alone though. Zhan and Yibo have attained a certain level of conversational friendship which allowed them to make a proper conversation, but as of yet Zhan and Yibo are nowhere close in sharing personal spaces with each other.

**Yibo:**

**Just checked the list.**

**Your confirmation is yet not there.**

**Are you dropping out?**

  
  


**Zhan:**

**Nah, I am in. My secretarial board has got a lot on the plate. Must be there by now. It’s my first time in the States. Its mostly work, but I think I will move out around a bit as well.**

  
  


**Yibo:**

**First time you say. It’s great that you have me coming. I was practically raised there. Lived there more than I have lived in China. You will have a great guide.**

**If only you want.No impositions.**

Zhan loved those small ends of Yibo. Even though he had cleared it to him in one of his previous meetings how he doesn’t feel imposed or anything near it but how can one change the nature of oneself.

Zhan: I would love a trip homey.

***

The next week went in a buzz. All his preparations for the meeting required all of him and gave his mind no thoughts. He will be leaving for the trip by a late evening flight on Friday. So, as he would be taking a half-day, his packing has been procrastinated till then.

Zhan was on his way back to his apartment. He was given an entire list of his bare necessities that he will require for his stay. He unlocked his door and entered. His house for quite, Jian Guo was at Mr Lan’s house. Now he was all alone with his thoughts in his house.

Yes, he had agreed to go on this trip, and now he can’t even cancel it. He wouldn’t have done it earlier as well as this meet needed his presence and him just being uncomfortable of shifting to a new place because of his past issues is not getting in the midway of him fulfilling the needs of their hard-earned contract.

He went to his room, freshened up. He had solid 4 hours to prepare before Ziyi drops by to pick him up for the airport. He will be meeting Yibo at the airport itself. He took out his trolley, kept his need list by his side and started packing. He didn’t need much. the oversea manager, Yu Bin is going to take care of their daily living supplies along with the living situation.

He was done in an hour. His packing was neat. His basic essentials, a couple of novels, a bit of clothing, both formal and informal, his paperwork for the meet, his medicines, a blanket from his mum, all arranged perfectly didn’t show up at any corner he had not done this for years now, him moving to Beijing after the accident to be precise.

It has been 4 years to that incident now. He had just begun to intern for Wang Enterprises back then. He was returning from Chongqing along with his mum and his dad. The accident was severe, it had made him lose his father and the taxi driver, leaving his mum in a coma for 4 months in a critical situation and triggering his ASD(atrial septal defect)*.

(*T/N: Atrial septal Defect better known as ASD or a hole in the heart, is a medical situation since infancy which is detected in later youth of the person and is fatal in most cases).

Nothing remained the same since then, his mother went to a depressed mental stage and lost her life a year after. At that time, Mrs Wang and Lu had been his support system. He made him go through the situation in the most  quintessential way possible.  Mrs Wang convinced him and he got himself positioned as an Executive in W.E. on the basis of his qualifications and his past performance in the system. He was quick and easy-going, gaining fast results on the positive side had got himself where he is today.

It took him 5 months to start driving again. At that time, Ziyi despite being a newly positioned secretary, instead of complaining of doing way more than her pay grade, gave him the time and space and tried to rock-bottom his schedule as much as possible, in defiance to the fact how she was even new to this. This was an important phase in his life. The bonds formed by 3 people made in this course are now bonded to him for life.

W.E. had played an important role in bringing him over his trauma, he couldn’t back away from his responsibilities. He is Xiao Zhan, he has learned being tough through a hard way and is not going to be held by his past. He had made the promise to the three women about getting over this, he would just take his time. And this is the time.

He chains up the bag and lies down on the bed. He plugs in the earplugs and plays his playlist drifting off to sleep. The song was a mild one, then he realised, the song to be Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. His playlist seemed like a real person to him sometimes, playing the right thing at the time and making him feel better altogether. Zhan set the alarm for an hour later, shifted his thoughts as the music started sinking in and slept in.

***

His alarm had been shut down on the first ring. He felt much calm now. He dressed up, ate the very late lunch from Lu’s food box. He was going through final checks when that doorbell rang, Ziyi was punctual as always. He made his way to the door where Ziyi was waiting along with the chauffeur. The chauffeur helped him with his luggage, a trolley and his laptop case. He dropped by Mr Lan to say a nice goodbye to Jian Guo. Zhan had already explained the situation to Mr Lan, who was more than happy to have Jian Guo.

He made his way to the car. The chauffeur opened the door for him. He hesitated a bit before entering, getting a concerned look from Ziyi.’ _ You can still cancel this. You know I can arrange it in no time _ ” written all over her face. But he had already made his mind. He got in the car.

_‘How hard can it be’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Exams are hanging on my head.  
> I will surely update even though I take more time comparatively.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated


	7. Mirage of fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have my last exam tomorrow. But I guess my fingers couldn't stop.  
> Thank you sooo very much for the positive response in the last chapter. It means a lot. Also, if some wishes to listen to something along, here you go :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw  
> It's not related much,but I really love the track and wanted to share it out

[Listen me here...I am just instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw)

‘How hard can it be’.Those words didn’t even sound convincing enough for him in his head.

Now as the airport route started to come in the way. He was on the route where the accident had taken place. The spot was no longer broken or messy but spotless and had no marks of the horrid incident that took place 5 years ago.

Meng Ziyi was giving him a look which a mixture of warmth and concern. They arrived at the airport sooner than Zhan’s expectations. He felt his breathing getting heavier as the car made its way in the airport’s parking lot. His surroundings were blurring slowly. He could feel the car’s engine dying down, his door opening, him stepping down and making his way out.

Ziyi was nearly cursing herself. She had decided to drop her plans but was declined by Zhan the very insistent as she had been planning this with Zhoucheng for months now, and their families are also accompanying them. He does not want to be the reason for the end of the potential relation of his meimei-secretary.

At the door, she gave him a comforting hug as if she is trying to hide him in her embrace even though they have an apparent height difference. Mr Luxiian interrupted their small world, which was needed as Ziyi had almost crushed his lower rib. He bowed slightly to acknowledge at Luxian’s presence.

“Mr Wang is inside the private lounging rooms. He is expecting you to arrive any minute.”

“That’s my call, Ziyi.Ziajian.*” Zhan had made his voice reflect the fake confidence with all the power his current mental state allowed.

(*T/N:-It means goodbye in Chinese, more like meet you again or see you again.)

“Boss...Zhan-ge.., call me when you reach. Don’t miss any of my calls. Tell me if the secretary over there is a mess, I know you know that I could make it there in no time. The alarm is set on your phone for meds. Please for heaven’s sake, keep it charged. Always keeps the emergency care med with you. Or let me call just call, I can get in the same flight you know. A-Cheng will explain it for me” Her voice cracking in midst of her blabbing.

Zhan taps her heads slightly.”Zizzi, I will be fine. Enjoy the days. I am just going away for a couple of days and trust me I won’t be a zoo animal when I return. After all, I have done and gone through, how hard can it be.”

They bid each other a last goodbye when he made his way inside. It was already dark outside, but due to the beginning of the holiday season, the airport was perfectly lit and decorated, quite contrastive to Zhan’s conditions in the current situation.

Zhan was fine would be an understatement. As soon as he started to move towards the lounge, he could hear his mother’s voice, along with his father’s, happily sitting moving out of the airport, after celebrating their son’s newly gained internship programme in Wang Enterprises. Planning to stay with him, to him settle better, so that he doesn’t make a mess a mess out of himself, so that he stays happy. His dad took days off from work and Mum cancelled her weekend meet and greets. The people who didn’t prefer to move out much, especially in bustling areas, to Beijing. They came for him, came because of him.

His thoughts had started to go all muzzly for all the pain, all over again. The small instances running through his head, he tried reaching out but couldn’t move. He got himself feel connected to the earth again when he could hear a deep voice calling out for him. He turned around to see a quizzy looking Yibo mouthing his name, or is he really saying it...he feels too confused to take this all in.

“Zhan, you okay. Zhan, Xiao Zhan...are you okay?”His voice growing concern by every passing second.

“I am okay now. Sorry about that”.He straightens his back and starts chanting the words he chanted all the way. _ ’Remember, you are Xiao Zhan and you have learnt living a hard way and are not gonna spoil anything for anyone, much to yourself and your loved ones’. _

“I have had rooms booked inside. They are private. Our jet gets ready in half an hour. How about let’s get in there for a while?”The concern shown clear on his face.

“Yeah, that would be good.”

Their luggage was already handed down to the airport staff. Zhan heads straight to his room and closes the door. Yibo still standing there with all his mind horses running wild. Zhan ignores the look, every thought in his mind. He breaks down, leaning against the wall for support. He takes solid 15 minutes to move and when he did he headed right to the washroom.

His eyes were all red, he cheeks stained of now dried tears. He fixed his hair, washed his face and made himself look decent enough for public appearance. by the time he is out, there is only 5 minutes left for the boarding time to start and heads out.

As Zhan opens the door, he saw Yibo standing in a semi knocking position at his door. His brownish blond short hair and grown a bit to reach the nape of his neck and cover his eyebrows.

“Great time. They have given us a ring to make sure we are ready. The boarding is about to start and by the looks of you, you seem ready.”The staff was going to check on Zhan but something by Zhan’s actions earlier made Yibo to check on Zhan himself.

Yibo scans him fully. Zhan was looking beautiful today, his bossy admirable aura still around, but he doesn’t miss the flushed cheeks and red eyes. but thinks it best but not bringing it up.

Yibo notices the increase of shivering as Zhan was making his way past the boarding check-ins. His mind even felt far off. And when they were in the cab to take them to their flight, Zhan had almost lost his control on legs due to the shivers. Yibo’s thoughts were running wilder by each passing second. He had concluded long before that it is not the cold that is causing all this shivering. There was something that was bugging Zhan. Maybe he too, like Yibo, like every normal human, had his fears. Yibo could feel it and somewhat seemed to understand it.

Yibo had asked him if he could sit beside him for the ride. Though they were lots of empty seats, Zhan replied in affirmative. After entering in, they decided to sit in the private seats made for 2 and asked the flight attendant not to disturb them until asked. Xiao Zhan was glad, he couldn’t keep up his act. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts right now, but doesn’t even himself is aware why he said yes to Yibo. His mind currently didn’t allow a thought to linger by.

They sat in a 2 seater closed cabin. Zhan’s fingers were sinking deeply in the couch’s handrest, little harder and it may rip it down. He tried his best to not to let his nervousness give him away. He felt the slight jerk in the jet. It had started to move on for the runway.

Yibo’s mind was running far and wide to justify Zhan’s current situation. Was he acrophobic or kinesphobic..or it is something else. Zhan was distracted by the time he arrived at the airport. But he knew whatever it is, Zhan needed comfort. He placed his hand over Zhan’s, giving it a light squeeze in a comforting way. Zhan’s eyes went wide open as soon as he felt contact. But he didn’t want to remove it. The heat seeping in reminded him where he is now...in a jet not in a car, not in the morgue not anywhere else but in a jet with Yibo’s hand on his, now running circles across his knuckles.

Zhan’s grip started to loosen off the seat. His eyes shifted on Yibo who was giving him the most concern look he has seen on the face which seldom gave any reactions. The circles were quite comforting. He had gone through many producers during his PTSD(Post-trauma stress disorder) recovering appointments, but non worked on him like just simple hand moments.

“Feels good, right? I do it to myself all the time when I am stressed” A smile on his lips, not a fake one but a genuine one.

“Yes, it does.”Zhan made sure his voice didn’t tremor. He didn’t want to sound as much as he felt.

“Well, be calmed now. You are with me Feel my godly aura.”Yibo’s smile looked like a gremlin’s, his face relaxed. But somehow instead of annoying him more, despite muscle feeling dead, made a smile to reach his lips.

The flight started to gain speed, it was on the main runaway now. The little distraction Zhan had from Yibo has now disappeared in the thin air as the flight started gaining speed for takeoff. The sound of the engine piercing him. It sounded the same as the car crashing.

Yibo had laced his finger in Zhan’s now. He couldn’t get up and comfort him as Zhan had. He had his seat belt holding him in his seat.

“Zhan ge, everything is fine. You are okay”, Yibo had never been good with comforting words, but he tried to sound as genuine as he felt. He had put all his care in this fingertips which were now caressing the insides of his wrists.

“Zhan ge, calm down. It’s just us.Us and the air. It’s fine. You are fine.”

Zhan was unable to reply to any words. Yibo’s husky voice but still had a soothing effect. he too felt slowing coming back to his senses. By the time, he was finally able to relax enough to reply, the flight was already in the air, with its direction set and won’t have any sudden turbulences for the next 14 hours.

“Zhan-ge, feeling my aura now? relaxes the most depressed and kittened guys.”The gremlin smile present on his face with a concerned gaze in his eyes.

“Better now.”

The topic of conversation shifted now on to much light-headed topics, Yibo made sure the chatter of his caused enough diversion. They had changed their positions and seated side by side as the food got placed in front of them somewhere around midnight. Yibo had been successful in occupying Zhan from whatever thoughts that were bugging him. He seemed content. 

After the food, they did some paperwork discussion and ended by the decision of watching a movie on Zhan’s laptop. The movie was they selected was Maggie, a Hollywood one.

.’It has been on my list for a long time now. The reviews were good. Let’s watch it.’

“It must be really good if it is on your list, Zhan ge”.

They got settled by keeping the laptop on the food table, them on recliners, covered in ac blankets despite the heating vents in the jet.

The movie was very touching in the end. Yibo had watched with droopy eyes. As the credits started rolling in, he felt a head dropping on his shoulder. Yibo felt his conscious rising all of the sudden They had small sleeping quatres in the jet, but seeing Zhan so peaceful, he decided against waking up Zhan. 

He carefully adjusted their seats, giving Zhan’s head his hand for supported and placed it back on his shoulder as he got adjusted. He lulled himself to sleep as little snores kept escaping Zhan, his head on his shoulder.

***

Yibo woke up with effort. Something was bugging his nose, which felt more like hair. As he got more aware of himself, he realised it was Zhan’s head buried in the crook of his neck, his hand gripping his t-shirt and looked like the cutest being in existence in his sleep, the illegal one. The hair didn’t feel much of an annoyance anymore as he slept again.

***

Yibo woke up to find himself sleeping without the little cute being(who had a height of a giant), not on his shoulder. He hard slow typing when he was straightening himself up. Zhan was looking fresh, though his eyes looked puffy enough to enough that he cried. Zhan had his earphones on and apparently looked like he was doing something serious.

Yibo gave a slight nod and went to freshen himself up. They will be reaching soon now.

By the time he came back, his seat had been cleared of the blanket that he had used last night. The flight crew was very efficient. He made a mental note to drop a good comment about them to Haikuan.it was his arrangement after all.

He returned to his seat. Zhan removed his earphones and gave a small nod in acknowledge.

“Have you had breakfast? I am really hungry Zhan ge.”

“No, I haven’t. Let me ask them to get us some.”Soon they were served breakfast with the last hour notice.

They had it quickly. Work topics got discussed between them, not the formal kind though, but revolved around it.

Soon, the flight started to drift downwards. Zhan’s fingers laced in Yibo’s. This time wasn’t as bad as the take-off. He was more aware but still needed a hand to hold on to as if he didn’t he may fall back.

They made their way out of the flight and was greeted by several attendants and the man who would be arranging everything for them in states, Yu Bin.

Soon the greetings were exchanged as the luggage was getting transferred to the car. Zhan sat in the cab to take them out of the runway area where the actual car waited. the two-minute drive caused Zhan to realise his 16 hours. He has travelled after years. He is calm, he has done it.’ _ Your mum and dad would be so happy now.’ _ He recalled Mrs Wang’s words as he told her about the trip on a phone call. His gaze shifted to Yibo.’Yes, they would be’, he whispered to himself.

All this still didn’t make him miss out a slight change. Yibo referred to him as ‘ge’.He didn’t mind it though. He actually liked the word of endearment. It wasn’t his first time hearing Ge. Ziyi called him ge all the time.

But in Yibo’s voice, it sounded different. So addictive his voice is, it scared him.

“Zhan-ge”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me about it.


	8. Far from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I can't really be constant.But thank you to all the readers who drop by.  
> The title of the chapter if taken by Sam Tinnesz's Far from Home.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8y4Sz8_Oq1M
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.

By the time they reached the destination with Yu bin, it was already dusk. He helped them settled it. As it was their request to have close rooms was put up at the last moment,(by Yibo seeing Zhan’s condition at the airport), Yu Bin managed to pull it off quite good. They were in the penthouse suite of the Octagons, a 7 star rated hotel in Manhattan.

Yibo seemed to be reminiscing so many things. The path to the octagons alone reminded him of many memories. he recognised the hotel by its mere name. The old house was was just a few blocks away from it.

They soon reached it. It was actually worth the title. The decoration elegant and well designed, things perfectly put up, not too overdone. Yu Bin had already briefed up the hotel staff of their requirements. The suite had 3 bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a dining room, inbuilt kitchen, a living room with full-sized glass windows which gave the wonderful view of now night Manhattan, accompanied by a balcony with enough space for dining of 2.It was actually designed for permanent stays and didn’t go on rent for short periods. But due to the guests of special importance, Yu Bin somehow managed to get the deal.

The place must cost a fortune, but so does their deal. They are part of the high executives of WE after all. They had an all-time maid, Meng Ziting, who spoke Chinese and English and can help them in every possible way.

Yu Bin explained them a bit about their tomorrow’s schedule and their travel arrangements. He had also asked for any additions, if required, either of them can give a call to him at any time. For their convenience, he had got his number at the speed dial in the suite as well as the office rooms.

By the time Yu Bin was done, it was 7. Ziting left as well for their food preparations in the main kitchen. The inbuilt kitchen was for their personal use only, their food services will still arrive from the main kitchen.

With their luggage already in their respective rooms, they both decided to freshen up before dinner and meet again to eat together.

Zhan entered the room. It was perfectly lit. It had controllers as well which can shift the lighting from various setting varying from mood of the person to time of the day. He settled down on the bed and laid down. he was about to drop off when his stomach gave out grumbling sounds and decided to shower first.It was slightly warm and relaxed his muscles.

It was soothing. He felt greatly refreshed now. He moved out and headed to the table where Yibo was already sitting on a chair, ready to eat and waiting for him. He sat down and ate his fill.

There wasn’t much conversation shared except a few this and that. Both tired enough moved out to their rooms biding them good nights.

***

The next morning was a rushed one. Both were ready at the right time also Yu Bin was as punctual as promised came right at 8 when they were done with breakfast.

The morning was fresh. With the basic introduction done at the office, they went to different venues for attending different executives.

It wasn’t till very late on that day they met again. Yibo and Zhan had remarkable images already formed before the executives which were just pushed further on the positive side when they met them live.

On their way back, Yibo seemed quite drifted apart, as something bugging him. Zhan wished to ask, but he knew the level of their friendship. Respecting each other’s personal space was one of the many unsaid rules in their friendship.

***

A week had already passed by. In States, all of Zhan’s plans of ever moving around was destroyed as of now. The workload had not reduced even a bit. He missed Ziyi a lot, knowing that she would be just here in a call, but then again, they are not just colleagues but great friends. He isn’t gonna call her halfway around the world just because he isn’t able to manage things out and doesn’t have anyone to talk to.

He missed Jian Guo, comfortably rubbing her fur on him while he slept or lazily wandered around. Yibo had been more quiet than usual which Zhan blamed on the work pressure. It was more immense for him, if not equal. Last-minute edits can never finish.

Yibo wasn’t in much interaction him or anyone, even on calls. Well, that’s his usual him, his usual him before their night out months ago. Yibo has been coming out of his circle since then, at least in front of him. Zhan knows to respect boundaries and does not push it out to Yibo verbally.

***

The workload brought in the main day in a glace. It was quite a busy day. The partner company had booked out a nice banquet hall for the meet. Zhan thought it was an overkill, but it was needed. It wasn’t just a party but also a press meet to lure more projects and shares.

Zhan took out his black suit for the ceremony. It was intricately designed by Zoe Lui, a gift by Zhoucheng for him achieving mental control over his own thoughts when Zhan told him about the decision of the trip. Surprisingly even though Zhoucheng is Zhan’s psychiatrist, he was one of the very few(the only one as his group really is short). 

Lu had prepared a nice tie pin and pair cufflinks for him for this special day. She has been doing this for Zhan ever since Zhan had his meeting with Lu during his internship.

Zhan was supposed to dress formally, but the newbie Zhan didn’t pay much attention to the tie and left it. But working with a perfectionist like Mr Wang WenHan, these tiny details meant a lot. He was later helped by Lu.

Since then, Xuan Lu has been helping him accessorising. He didn’t need help in doing so later on, but Lu did it with passion and who was Zhan to deny her?

Zhan setted his hair and headed out. Yibo was already standing at the hall staring out of the big paned glasses.

Zhan moved closer to make Yibo aware of his presence as Yibo seemed dazed. In the closer view, Zhan could clearly see the jade face. Yibo looked ethereal today. He picked up a black suit paired with a white shirt. He slightly long hair which touched his nape, perfectly set for the formal occasion.

Zhan could swear that Yibo’s eyes were glassy as it was holding in unshed tears. He finally made up his mind and decided to take a step in the personal space and ask his condition.

“Yibo, you fine?”Zhan made sure his voice didn’t reflect anything else than care.

Yibo turned around, his whole face in Zhan’s view now. His face muscles expressionless, but eyes giving all his pretence away.

But they were interrupted by a voice.

“Sirs, the cars are waiting and ready. We can move whenever you are ready”.It was Ziting, their maid. Yu Bin entered the hall slightly after.

“Yes, we are.”Yibo said in reply and faced Zhan,” I will head down first Mr Xiao.” and went away.

Yu Bin and Zhan discussed about the guests that are coming to the party. He was prepped this way by Zoey already.

After a few minutes, they headed down and entered the Mercedes which was waiting for them. He entered and got quiet space till the time they reached the venue. 

Yibo is good at changing topics. He never answered the question.

***

The meeting kept them distinctly apart as they had to meet different clients. This meeting was just not a celebration for the contract signing but also an excellent occasion to attract more investors, thus were distinctly apart from each other and didn’t encounter much during the meeting except for quick glances which Yibo was clearly avoiding.

***

The meeting couldn’t have been over more slowly. Zhan arrived earlier than yibo even though Yibo’s car left much before than his. he decided to keep waiting for Yibo to come back. In waiting, thoughts enshrouded him. He needed to have a discussion with him. Even though they aren’t the closest, he doesn’t understand why he needs to make sure Yibo is fine. He didn’t put much pressure on the thought and dispensed it as he had promised Mrs Wang to take care of Yibo.

Zhan fell asleep on the couch itself and was awoken by a sound of the door opening. Yibo came through it; his tie now loosely hanging around his neck, top 2 buttons opened, hair dishevelled and a slight blushy ears and cheek. He walked hazely and made his way to the couch where Zhan is sitting.

He smelled slightly of alcohol.

“Have you drunk?”

“Yes, I have.”

“How much? You can really be silly sometimes.”Zhan carefully adjusted Yibo on the couch and started to adjust cushions for more comfort.

He then went a brought in a glass of water. Yibo drank like an obedient and thirsty child and passed the glass to Zhan. He kept the glass on the table and sat on the couch.

“I want to tell you something Zhan”.

“Tell me. I am right here. What is it?”Care evident in his voice.

“I really want to tell you something Zhan”.Yibo moved closer with each word and kept moving until their faces were just a few breathes away.

“Your eyes are really beautiful” Zhan can inhale Yibo’s breath now. His sandal body smell mixed with alcohol.

_ ‘Alcohol, right’  _ Yibo is drunk right now. He was supposed to help him out not make him regret drinking and coming back to the hotel room which had Zhan.

He pushed his thoughts back. He grabbed Yibo from the shoulder softly and made some honourable distance between them.

“Let me take you to your room”.

He was replied by a nod.

He then stood up and placed one hand of Yibo’s hand on his shoulder and lifted him away. He unlocked Yibo’s door with his free hand and entered. The room was a mirror image of his own room and thus easily found his way to the bed in the dark. He switched on the night lights because he doesn’t want to repeat the incident of the lift, especially with a drunken version.

He carefully removed his shoes and socks, his tie and his blazer and belt. He stuffed him in the blanket comfortably and placed a jar f water and glass on the bedside table from the mini table on the other side of the room.

Yibo had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the bed.

Zhan headed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He headed towards his room.

He went to the washroom to freshen up.

He looked up to his reflection in the mirror while washing his hand. His condition was no better than Yibo’s. Ziyi was true. Zhan is actually turning in a zoo animal.

He took a quick shower and headed to bed. He carried his earplugs and played music while adjusting in the bed. It was Carry You by Ruelle this time. He lulled himself to sleep which wasn’t hard after an exhaustful day.

***

Next day he was woken up by a knock on the door. It was so soft as if the person knocking expects Zhan to be sleeping. Again knock came in this time louder than the previous one.

Zhan woke up and walked towards the door. He unlocked and saw Yibo half-turned, as he was leaving.

“Oh, yo-uh umm….are awake” He clears his throat”.I-i..um .. wanna talk to you”

“Sure.”

“You freshen up and then we talk. Take all the time needed.”Before Zhan could answer Yibo closed the door and half ran and half walked till his room.

Zhan must have never brushed at this past this fact. He made himself decent enough and headed out.

Yibo was on the dining table. In front of him, there was already a bowl of cereal placed in front of him. Zhan took the empty seat next to yibo and sat down next to him.

Yibo gestured him towards the table to help yourself.I sent Mrs Ziting off. Hope you don’t mind. I should have asked you first. Sorry”

“It’s fine. I will take it myself. You were saying….”

He was cut in middle by Yibo in the middle

“How about some cereal for you too. Or maybe toast and egg-sunny side up, right?” and started serving him.His pretence of delaying the conversation emerging.

“Yibo, I can help myself. you wanted to talk to me. Say it out already.”

“Well, I...um..” he clears his throat and his palm suddenly a bit sweaty.”Sorry I got drunk yesterday. I didn’t actually drink much but maybe I did. I don’t actually remember that part. Doesn’t that make me much of a drinker? I don’t drink this much usually you know. Not that I drink a lot or any on a regular basis.”He babbled it all out.

“Yibo come to the point. What is it?

“First, thank you for taking care of me. And secondly, sorry if I had crossed my boundaries at any point or said something unruly. I didn’t do anything on purpose. I hope you understand and I give you full permission to vent out ay anger you have from last night. I won’t rebel”

_ ‘Your eyes are so beautiful’  _ was unruly. Suddenly, an unknown feeling crept in Zhan. He couldn’t term it out as disappointment or anything else.

“Yibo, are you okay?”His voice softer than expected.

“You want to know am I okay?”Yibo sounded a little quizzy and calmed at the same time.”No anger words or anything else?”

“Nothing happened Yibo. But why did you drink so much? We have worked together for a year now. I don’t think I have seen you like this ever before. You seemed so drifted apart this whole time.”.He knew he said a bit too much, entered his personal space and is much likely intruding.

Yibo went quiet at that as if he was searching for words. His face was expressionless.

”I just feel so far from home”.his voice cracked in middle. He had replied after quite some time.

_ ‘It was hard to agree. He didn’t have to’  _ Zhan’s thoughts started running wild. His home-back in China? He has a home here in the US too, which is more likely now to be a ‘had’ now.

“You wanna go home?”He kept his word soothing.

He was replied by a nod.

“Do you wanna go to your home here?”Yibo’s raised his head to this now. His eyes were red and glassy. He looked so pained. He nodded his head in yes.

“Let’s go there. You promised to take me to the places I wanted and be my travel guide. Let’s head there”.

Yibo’s eyes went wide on that” I can’t. I can’t”.A teardrop fell from those glassy eyes which was quickly wiped away.

Why does it mean that he can’t? A boy who is successful and is at such a righteous place. Why couldn’t he head home? He doesn’t get it, but he isn’t in any position to make comments on his situation. Everyone had their own reasons. But he couldn’t stop thinking” But why?”.

“I couldn’t”.Maybe Zhan thought out aloud.

“I broke too many things. Some beyond repair. And even if I go now, all I would have left are the shattered pieces of past”.

“You know sometimes its all about a step. Pieces can be put together with glue. You just need to have te courage to pick them up.”Zhan turned to convince him.

“They can? But they do eave scars.”

“WHose past doesn’t have a few scars Yibo. Let’s go. It’s just an old apartment of yours. You are Wang yibo and you can do it.”

“I used to share it. I left a lot of things unfinished when I came back to China. Do you really think everything will be fine?”

“Yes, I do. If they really love you, they will understand.”

“Yes, they did.”He sounded more off now. Zhan has never been good with consoling words but had put in the emotions required in his tone.

“Give me the address. Get dressed up well. We head there in an hour and a half. Okay?”His voice still soft enough.

He nodded his head in yes and quietly went in his room.

Zhan went to his room as well and started preparations for shower when his phone buzzed. In the notifications, he switched off all the alarms Ziyi had set for him and made a mental note to have medicines which have been really irregular since his visit. And other was Yibo’s message

**Yibo:**

**{7:23 a.m.}**

**G-27,**

**34th floor,**

**Maplewood Estate,**

**Manhattan.**

He smiled at the message and was about to keep his phone down when it buzzed again.

**Yibo:**

**{7:24 a.m.}**

**“Thank you Zhan”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I know. I am writing shit. But if you have still read it, Thank you so much. I really do wish to complete this work.  
> And please lemme know if I am going too fast or something?  
> Lemme know in the comments


	9. Sorry

Thank you for all the readers who are still there reading out this fanfic.  
I am preparing for my board exams that are to be held till June. 

I will surely complete it out....I really really,really wish to do so.  
Please stay stuck with me till then...♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I know I am putting too much of extra details which makes things boring. but I think it will start working when the story picks up pace.  
> Let's move in this story together.  
> Leave your thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> Love  
> Zenalita


End file.
